


Spirit Fingers

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ben fantasized about her when she was underage, Ben is 36, Ben is a bad horny man, Cheerleader!Rey, Cheerleaders, Coach!Ben, Complete, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Hair Pulling, Hand Kink, High School, Inappropriate touching, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Touching, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rey is 18, Rey is on birth control, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texas Forever, Unexpected feelings, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author also knows jack squat about football but giggles when she hears tight end, author was not a cheerleader and did 5 minutes of googling, but really he's smitten, coach kink, coach/student athlete, countdown to her eighteenth birthday, grooming-type behavior, rey has a foster dad who is a jerk, surreptitious groping, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey and her cheerleading coach finally confront their mutual attraction.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 194
Collections: ReylOlds





	Spirit Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts), [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts), [TrashPile11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/gifts), [duelingaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/gifts), [alantieislander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alantieislander/gifts), [Reylohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohirrim/gifts), [temo_gemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temo_gemo/gifts), [LadyBrettAshley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/gifts), [beebeereads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeereads/gifts), [mac2311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac2311/gifts).



> Special thanks to my dearest Emily aka [Trashpile11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpile11) for the quick beta and your hilarious comments! Go read her stuff now, especially her SNL/Domenico's AU, my personal favorite. Oh yes, and MAP DADDY! #officesupplykinkactivated
> 
> Thanks also to [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelala) for the sexy AF Manips! She is the smut queen of my heart and makes me cry with her amazing stories.
> 
> This is a horny gc production and it broke my week of smut block, so please enjoy.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING // PLEASE READ TAGS**  
>  This is a coach/cheerleader fic where both parties are extremely interested and Rey gives verbal consent. I've marked it dub-con/power imbalance due to the age difference and the fact that he's her coach. 
> 
> Additional tag suggestions are always welcome!

**Rey**

“Be aggressive! B-E Aggressive! Woo!!!”

I shook my pom-poms with all my might as the quarterback threw a pass to the wide receiver for the final touchdown. The crowd went wild, and Coach Solo turned back towards us, gesturing wildly for us to do the victory cheer. 

It had been a long game, and the last thing I felt like doing was a flying-V off the top of the pyramid, but duty called. Coach nodded approvingly as I stuck the landing, his eyes crinkling in a way I found far too adorable for a man twice my age.

Coach was in his late thirties, with long, shaggy black hair that was always perfectly coiffed. ‘ _Appearances matter,’_ he was always lecturing us. We were the best looking cheer squad in the county, that was for sure. We pushed the limit of how much skin could be legally shown, and every single one of us had a tight little body thanks to Coach Solo’s mandatory pilates and weight lifting regimens.

Our football team was just okay, but we were fucking _legends_. We swept every trophy from the local to the national level. My entire high school career I’d been undefeated, and it was all thanks to our amazing Coach. 

The amazing Coach who definitely wanted to fuck me.

It had taken me a while, but I was finally starting to put the pieces together. The way he stayed after practice to give me pointers on my form, always letting his big, meaty hands linger on my waist too long, volunteering to help me stretch, even though the PT was _right there._ Making sure I had a uniform and could get my hair and nails done when my piece of shit foster dad swiped my candy bar fundraiser profits. 

I’d been too shy before, too worried about Coach catching a case if I started acting like jailbait.

But it was senior year now. My birthday came and went without so much as a cake or a card from dear ol’ Dad.

But the knowledge that I could finally go after what I truly wanted was the best present of all. 

++++

**Rey**

Wednesday night practice was hot and heavy, with Coach making us run laps in addition to practicing some risky new lifts. In the name of safety, he had us practice them in stages before we added height. 

As the best flyer, naturally he called on me for the final demo.

“Rey, why don’t you come up here and show ‘em how it’s done?” he winked at me as I stood up from where we were all seated on the mat and sashayed towards him.

I’d worn a tight white tank top with a low neckline, along with my blue and white practice skirt and little blue bloomers underneath. I couldn’t wait to feel his thick fingers gripping me as he hoisted me over his shoulders. 

“Okay girls, listen up,” he began. “This is the final partner stunt we’re gonna add on, so pay attention.”

Coach stood behind me, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. It took all my strength not to press myself back into his muscular body. I wanted to feel the hard pecs bursting through his baby blue polo and learn what that mysterious bulge under his fitted khakis was all about. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” he asked quietly, and I could swear his lips were right against my ear. It sent a chill through my entire body.

“Yes Coach,” I responded breathily and tensed as I waited for him to toss me up in the air. His hands were so big, his fingers nearly touched as they wrapped around my waist. At five foot seven I was not exactly petite, but in his grasp, I felt tiny. 

He tossed me up to stand on his hands and held me firm while I did a punch on one foot. God, he was so strong holding me up like that. Lowering me down, his hands roamed up both sides of my body to clasp at my waist and kept going as I landed, accidentally brushing the bottom swells of my breasts. 

I gasped at his touch, taking advantage of the moment to lean back into his firm chest just like I wanted. He quickly released me, as if it were an accident, or a mistake. 

I hoped it wasn’t.

I turned around to find him grinning at me. “That was perfect, Rey,” he praised, his eyes boring into mine. “Nice and tight,” he added, licking his lips as his eyes traveled the length of my body from head to toe. 

I shivered and could do nothing but stare. There was no way I had been imagining things. 

“Thanks Coach,” I smiled, dragging my teeth across my bottom lip before twirling around to join the other girls.

Two could play this game.

The rest of practice was a blur as he worked us to the bone. I did my best not to stare at him but could feel his eyes linger on me longer than they ever did on my teammates. Practice finally ended, and I was toweling off my sweat and heading towards the locker room to change when I heard his voice. 

“Hey Rey, wait up!” he called after me.

I whirled around. 

“Yeah, Coach?”

++++

**Ben**  
  


Rey’s ponytail bounced as she flitted toward the locker room, and I winced at the forbidden thought of pulling it hard as I fucked her from behind. The past four years had been an exercise in monk-like restraint with her on my squad.

My star flyer and team captain: my sweet, beautiful Rey. She deserved so much more than what life had dealt her. I had been counting down the days to her eighteenth birthday, ever since the day she waltzed onto the mat for tryouts. She had stolen my heart and had fueled my wettest dreams every night thereafter.

I couldn’t _wait_ until she graduated. I needed this job for now, but maybe I would whisk her away from this podunk town. We could go start something new. Together. She made me want bigger, better things than this dusty suburb had to offer. 

But first I needed to fuck her. 

“You felt a little stiff tonight, have you been doing those stretches I showed you?” 

She smiled and looked down at her feet, worrying her charm bracelet between her thin fingers. The amount of times I’d imagined those fingers wrapped around my cock were too many to count. I didn’t _actually_ think she needed to stretch, but after she pressed her perky little ass into me earlier, there was nothing I wouldn’t do to touch her again. 

“Oh? I mean, here and there,” she responded somewhat guiltily. “I guess not consistently,” she stammered, looking away as if ashamed.

_Perfect._

“Let’s do some quick ones right now, just as a refresher then I’ll let you go okay?” I offered, trying to sound sweet and helpful, even though I couldn’t wait to get my hands on her. 

“Sure,” she smiled. “Over here?” she gestured to the thick blue mat behind us. 

I gestured towards the center of it. “Lay down, and we’ll start with your hamstrings.”

It nearly made my dick hard at how quickly she did what I told her, stretching out on her back with her long legs emerging from that slutty little cheer skirt. She kept her legs pressed together demurely and leaned back on her elbows, which made it so I could almost see down the neckline of her even sluttier tank top. Fuck, did she know what she was doing to me dressing like that? I knew it was sexist bullshit to think that way, but I wasn’t exactly thinking with my brain. 

“Like this, Coach?” she inquired, seemingly innocent.

I peered around to ensure the gym was empty before I kneeled next to her.  
  


“Perfect, Rey. Can I touch your leg?” I reached toward it tentatively. “I’m gonna start slow and press it back okay?”

She nodded and I eagerly grabbed her calf to press her thigh back against her torso. “Feel that?” I asked. “Does it hurt?”  
  


She shook her head no, and I swore she almost bit her lip. 

_Little fucking tease._

“I’m gonna lift your foot to deepen the stretch, okay?” I grabbed her ankle to fully extend her leg and stretch it back to really engage her hamstring. I stared at the smooth expanse of the back of her thigh, the harsh fluorescent light revealing every freckle and fine baby hair dusting her tan skin. 

“How’s this?”  
  


“Feels good,” she answered, voice low. I was kneeling beside her, slightly hunched over her body. Perhaps a little _too_ close. But there was no one here to judge me, and she didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes traveled over my body and I could tell she was checking out my arms, so I flexed them for her benefit. 

“Okay, let’s switch sides,” I offered and lowered her leg to the mat. She picked her other leg up in offering and I stood up to kneel down in front of her instead, even though I could have managed from my existing position. 

My eyes immediately traveled to her pale blue bloomers, now in full view with one leg in the air and her pleated skirt pooling around her hips. 

“I’m ready, Coach,” she spoke, shaking me out of the trance I’d gone into, staring at the soft mound of her pussy, the lines of her labia visible through the fabric. 

I gripped her thigh with one hand and her ankle with the other and repeated the stretch, this time, unable to tear my eyes away from that pale blue patch of heaven. 

“Feels good, Coach,” she offered, staring up at me through her lashes. “I needed this.”

I swallowed heavily as the pale blue darkened with what could only be the wetness of her arousal.

_Fuck._

“Yeah you did,” I responded without thinking. “You’re too tight, sweetheart.”

She perked up at my appraisal, and my eyes darted to her tank top, now embellished with the hard peaks of her nipples poking through the white fabric. 

“I’m _so_ tight,” she replied, her voice high and soft, eyes filled with what could only be lust. 

“Rey,” my voice darkened as my fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thigh and her calf dropped to rest on my shoulder. Her other foot slid up the mat until her knee was bent, caging me in. I watched her chest rise and fall with her breaths until her knee dropped to the mat, spreading herself wide for me. 

“I’m wet too,” she added. “Can’t you tell, Coach?”

_Jesus fucking Christ._

“Fuck,” was all I could say. “Oh, sweetheart.”

She laid her head back on the mat and urged me forward with the heel hooked over my shoulder. 

“See for yourself,” she commanded, making my dick instantly hard. 

++++

**Rey**

Coach was nearly shaking, his eyes bugging out of his head as I invited him to see how wet I was. I could feel that my panties were drenched and could only assume I’d soaked my spankies as well, the pale blue color deepening, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

His hand left my thigh where it had been in a vice grip ever since I’d revealed my true intentions, knowing full well my hamstrings weren’t tight at all. I always stretched religiously, mostly because he told me to and I always wanted to please him. The dirty old man wanted to touch me, _really touch me_ , and I wanted him to.  
  


Badly.

His fingers traced down my thigh, making me feel like an elegant instrument as he left goosebumps in the wake of his touch until his fingers settled at the apex of my thighs. He began tracing the lines of my sex through the layers of fabric. 

“You’ve soaked through your uniform, Miss Niima,” he informed me, starting a slow massage, up and down with the flat of his hand. I writhed under his touch, longing for him to rip them off of me and fuck me into the blue tumbling mat. 

“Oopsie,” I replied coyly, my heart starting to pound as his thick fingers pressed into my center. 

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you? Letting your coach touch your pussy like this? What if someone walks in?”

“I think we’d be in big trouble,” I responded but was cut off by my own moan as he pressed harder, rubbing firm circles into my clit. 

“Yeah? What if they saw your little tits out too?” he inquired, reaching up to yank my tank top down with both hands until my breasts were exposed, perched lewdly above the neckline.

He sucked in a breath as he admired them, and I couldn’t help but smile smugly at how easily he’d come undone. A strand of hair escaped his perfect coif as he started to sweat. I wanted lick the beads of it dotting his temple, but I held back as he made me melt under his touch. I let him think he was in control. 

For now.

“Don’t stop, Coach. Let them all see what a dirty little slut I am for you.”

“Jesus Christ, Rey,” he remarked, stunned, and leaned forward to kiss me, his lips soft and full against mine. 

+++

**Ben**

**“** Fuck,” she mewled.

I couldn’t believe I was touching her, feeling how drenched she was, how soft and pliant she was beneath me even as she put words to every disgusting, depraved fantasy I’d ever had about her. 

I kissed her with the longing of four tortured years behind it.

Lowering her leg from where it had rested on my shoulder, I spread her thighs wide against the mat with both my palms, watching the creases of her thighs come into view. She was young and smooth and fresh, and I was unable to stop myself from falling to my elbows to lick at the salty skin that was revealed. 

“Please,” she begged, breathily, which I took as a green light to continue. I tucked my fingers under both sides of the gusset of her bloomers and the panties beneath, silky pink fabric I could finally see as I pulled it away from her skin and to the side. 

“Gorgeous,” I whispered as her soft little teenage pussy came into view. It was waxed clean minus a dark brown landing strip. My cock strained against my khakis, and I became desperate, plunging my tongue between her folds without a second thought until she whimpered, back arching off the mat. 

“Coach!” she wailed as I sucked on her tiny pink clit. The bloomers were getting in the way, so I sat back on my knees and whisked them down until they caught on her pristine white cheer sneakers.

_Fuck it._

I hooked the trapped bloomers and little panties over the back of my neck and dove back down like a man starved, giving her the full force of my twenty years of pussy-eating experience. I was so good at it that in high school girls used to scrawl “Ben Solo loves eating pussy” in the bathroom stalls. The free advertising served me well. Joining the cheer squad had sealed my reputation for good.

“You like that sweetheart? You want more than just my tongue don’t you?”

She nodded, craning her neck to watch as I lapped at her, taking her whole pussy in my mouth and delving my tongue into her little hole. She threw her head back in ecstasy as I went absolutely feral. If I could get a finger or two in there she’d be squirting in no time.

“More, yes!” she exclaimed breathily. “Whatever you want, just do it.”

_Fuck yeah._

I laughed with glee as I continued my lingual assault on her clit. Until that moment, I didn’t believe I could have everything I’d ever wanted. But there I was, chin dripping with my dream girl, about to make her come for the first time.

Hopefully the first of many. 

I started with one finger, wondering whether or not to ask if she was a virgin. Whether she was or wasn’t wouldn’t matter, really. It would just determine how hard I would pound her into the mat. Either way, she was giving me the best gift I could ever ask for. I’d just go slow and make sure she was okay.

“You make such cute little sounds, princess,” I praised her as she whimpered and squirmed. I added a second finger, flexing them back and forth against her g-spot until she let out a low growling sound. 

_Perfection._

I could feel her clenching and decided to go full throttle, alternating between scissoring, flexing and straight up fucking her with my hand until she was a whimpering mess. 

“That’s it baby. Come on my face. Wanna taste it,” I urged her as I kept a steady rhythm. Her hands gripped my hair gingerly until she came closer to finishing and started practically humping my face. It was so fucking hot. My hard cock pressed into the mat beneath me, and I knew nothing could stop me from having her tonight. 

_All of her._

  
  


++++

  
**Rey**

Coach was relentless, ratcheting up to my peak faster than any dumb jock at Rian C. Johnson High ever had. I was ruined forever by this man. No one would ever make me feel like this, I just knew it. 

I came hard, my whole body shuddering as he continued licking at me and sucking hard on my clit until my whole body was folding, trying to roll away from him. He held me flat with his palms as I shivered and clenched my muscles against the overstimulation. 

I nearly screamed as he made me come again, and it felt like I had to pee. I just surrendered until he moaned against me, his chin soaked with what could only be the result of me squirting.

_Fuck._

With the half a brain I had left, I couldn’t help but realize that I was half naked, tits out, panties around my ankles with my coach’s tongue in my pussy. If anyone came in we were fucking screwed. 

_Better act fast, then._

“Coach,” I tapped him on the shoulder as he finished cleaning me with his tongue like a satisfied cat. “Please fuck me. Want your cock.”  
  


He paused mid-lick, eyes widened with shock, as if I hadn’t been an eager little slut for him since he pretended he needed to stretch me out. I propped myself up on my elbows again.

“Want you to stretch me out for real, Coach,” I emphasized with my voice low and sultry and my eyes hooded.

_That should do it._

With my ankles still trapped over his back, he slithered up over me until they rested on his waist. He propped himself up on his hands, hovering over me, his eyes dark with promise.

“Take it out then,” he challenged me, his eyes wild and a sly smirk on his lips. “You on birth control like a good girl?” he asked, surprisingly responsible in this very irresponsible moment.

I nodded, pressing my lips together and giving him my best fuck-me eyes. Of course I was on birth control. I’d had sex before but I knew it would pale in comparison to the deep dicking-down I was about to get. 

Those khakis wouldn’t lie. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he moaned as I undid his belt and hastily parted his button and zipper. Black boxer briefs came into view, and my pussy throbbed with anticipation. 

I couldn’t fucking _wait._

++++

This was it. 

The mat beneath her was glistening wet from her squirting, and I couldn't help but feel pride despite the sinking realization that we were on borrowed time. Anyone could still walk in: a janitor, a student who forgot their jacket. We’d both be royally fucked, and not in a good way. It didn’t stop my raging erection. Or Rey, who had just told me to make my own wildest dreams come true.

Her tiny hands dipped into the waistband of my boxer briefs and pulled me out. I’d been leaking into my shorts the whole time, and it was a miracle I hadn’t just come in my pants from all the _sexy_ little sounds she had made thus far. I couldn’t wait to hear how she’d sound when I was buried inside her. 

“That’s a good girl, _fuck,_ ” I winced as she squeezed her little fingers around my base and slowly began shuffling her palm along my length. I thought of anything but how good it felt: paperwork, insurance, car payments. 

“Coach,” she implored, pulling me towards her center. I canted my hips forward and let her work me against her seam, watching in awe as my cock glistened with her cum, popping in and out of her soft, wet lips. I closed my mouth so I wouldn’t drool on her. 

Unable to control myself, I pressed forward, and she gasped as I notched at her entrance. 

“You’re so big,” she marveled as both of us locked our eyes on where we joined. 

“You’re so small,” I echoed, as eloquent as I would be for the rest of this tawdry event. 

We both groaned as I pushed inside, slowly enough to ensure she could take me, but also so I could savor every second of this incredible moment. 

“Don’t hold back, Coach,” she ordered, gripping my shoulders as I finally bottomed out. 

“For real?” I asked, flabbergasted. “You sure?”

“Fuck me hard,” she ordered, face stony. “Let me have it, Coach. I can take it.”

I shouldn’t be surprised. She was my star cheerleader for a reason. But I never dreamed she’d be just as hardworking, dedicated, and fierce with my cock deep inside her. 

“You got it, sweetheart,” I responded with purpose. I hitched up her waist with one hand as I fucked into her, the squelching sounds echoing throughout the gym. Even for the usually boring missionary position, it was already the best sex I’d ever had. 

I couldn’t wait to have her in every angle. Every direction. Every _hole._

I watched her little tits bounce with the rhythm of my thrusts, and she lost her voice, just little grunts emanating from the back of her throat, tiny pink tongue swiping across her lips when she could manage to close her mouth.

“You like getting fucked by your Coach little girl? Like me filling you up? Tell me how much you like it,” I ordered, starting to lose my composure. 

“Yes! Yes!” she cried out, her nails digging into my shoulder blades.

“Wanted this for so long,” I admitted, even though it made me feel weak. 

Still, she had to know by now— she owned me.

++++  
  


**Rey**

“Me too,” I admitted, even though I knew I had the upper hand. His tender declaration undid my steely resolve. I always felt like I had to control whatever I could because so many things were out of my control. Being cheer captain gave me that, and I relished bossing the other girls around. But I was safe with him, and I knew deep down that I always had been. I could finally let go.

He seemed to take my words to heart and pulled me up towards him, clutching me to his body without separating us. He rolled to a seated position with my legs still wrapped around him so I was perched in his lap, still fully seated on his enormous dick. 

Our lips met again in this more intimate position, and I rolled my hips against him. He let me set the pace, his big hands wrapped around my waist in a much sexier imitation of our stunt demo earlier. 

I tasted myself on his lips and tongue, and it made me greedier for more of him. I threaded my fingers through his luscious hair, tugging hard to spur him to move again. 

“Oh yeah, princess? Not enough for you?”

“No,” I replied between breath-stealing kisses. “Fuck the shit out of me Coach.”  
  


He moaned into my mouth. “Christ, Rey. I’ll never get over this as long as I live,” he admitted as he thrust up into me. I kicked my bloomers off to free my ankles and braced my feet on the floor as I took his pounding. I felt like a limp ragdoll as he railed me from beneath, all the athletic power he’d gained from his long cheering career concentrated on destroying my pussy. 

“Inside or out?” he barked, his chest heaving with exertion.

“Huh?” I mumbled into his neck as I felt each drag of his cock inside of me. 

“Gonna—“ he grunted. “Gonna come.” 

I didn’t want him to leave me, but I also wanted to swallow his cum. I guess there was always next time. 

“Inside,” I finally replied after imagining several future scenarios with him. Blowing him under his desk in his office, getting fingerblasted by him under the bleachers during a night game. Getting fucked doggy style in the back of his Volvo.

“Oh God,” he groaned, hips stuttering. “Come with me, please,” He begged as his thumb found my clit again.

He leaned forward, taking one nipple in his mouth before kissing me again, one hand braced on my lower back and the other furiously working my clit. As he unleashed his hot cum inside me, I followed close behind, my high-pitched wail echoing through the cavernous gym. 

Nuzzling my neck, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I heard a quiet, “Thank you,” whispered into the sensitive spot right beneath my ear, making me clench around him. 

++++

**Ben**

I didn’t want to move, even as my dick became soft and wouldn’t stay inside her anymore, my cum dripping onto the mat beneath us as I pulled out. We stared at each other for a few seconds, smiling, our breaths synced. Her hair was tousled, her eyes bright and wild. I could have sat there and counted every freckle splashed across her nose and cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” I declared, unable to hold my feelings back. 

“So are you,” she smiled in return, trailing her finger down my nose from bridge to tip and gently tapping the end of it. She followed the sweet gesture with a kiss. “I love your nose,” she complimented me back. 

“I love everything about you, sweetheart,” I admitted, fear instantly striking my heart. 

I'd said too much.

Her eyes widened, but she let me off easy, cutting through my anxiety with another kiss, her finger twirling a lock of hair at the base of my neck. It was tender and slow, and it made me want to drive into her again until there was no doubt she was _mine_.

“Drive me home?” she asked sweetly once we came up for air. 

“Of course,” I replied instantly as she eased herself off my lap. I retrieved her bloomers and panties from the mat and handed them to her before standing up and making myself decent again. 

I used her sweat towel to mop up the absolute mess we’d made of the mat and was thankful for the sanitation crew that bleached them each night. 

We were nothing but shy smiles, and she clasped my hand as we walked out together.

  
I couldn’t help but blush and wish I was eighteen again. I would have taken her to prom and done all those sweet things a teenage boy does for the girl he’s absolutely smitten with. 

Except I now made decent money, had my own place and bigger dreams than just making her my girl. But those only felt possible now because of her. I knew then, I’d follow her anywhere as long as she let me make her happy.

++++

**Rey**

Coach looked like I'd made him the happiest man in history, and I could swear the fluorescent lights made actual hearts in his eyes. I’d just been looking for him to make me his little whore for a night, but his sweetness caught me off guard.

He made me realize I could have it all, if I wanted.

When we pulled up to my house, he stayed out of view of our front window, but I knew Dad was probably passed out in front of the TV by now.   
  


For the first time in my eighteen years, I saw a life beyond the hand I’d been dealt, and there was no way I was going to let him go. 

We kissed for what felt like an hour, but it was hardly seven o’clock when I hopped out of his car and nearly skipped up the front path to my door. I waved at him, and he winked and nodded before focusing on the road to drive away. 

++++

**Ben**

I’d almost forgotten I’d given my number to the whole squad for emergencies and travel days, but my heart nearly stopped when I got a text from Rey as soon as I pulled in the driveway. 

_Your office._ _6 AM._

Soon after came a picture of the bottom half of her face, tongue curled over lips. Just the tops of her breasts were visible in the bottom of the frame.

I quickly saved the photo and double tapped to heart her text and responded. 

_Can’t wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **  
> 
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
